


KYLO'S DREAMS

by MasterKyloHasRights



Series: KIRALO POETRY [2]
Category: Space Battles - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyloHasRights/pseuds/MasterKyloHasRights
Summary: another poem





	KYLO'S DREAMS

I dream in black and red  
Visions of blood and night  
But something's invaded my head  
A burning, beautiful light

Now my mind is full of your charms  
My heart lives outside of my chest  
I wish you would sleep in my arms  
Only then will I truly know rest


End file.
